Cigarette
by jadycapik
Summary: Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était mal et qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'elle le regrettera sûrement. OS.


**Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Je souhaitais juste dire que je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous risquez de trouver. **

**Et une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était mal, dans cette situation « mal » n'était peut-être pas le meilleur adjectif à utiliser. En réalité cela dépendait du point de vu, certaines personnes trouveraient cela normales tandis que d'autres seraient dégoutées et elle considérait cela comme mauvais, ce qui dans le fond n'était pas faux puisque c'était nocif pour la santé.

Elle se sentait seule et triste dans sa maison vide et calme. Depuis qu'elle avait changé les souvenirs de sa famille et envoyé en Australie quelques jours auparavant, elle restait la seule âme vivante de cet endroit froide et sans photos accrochés au mur ne laissant que des clous marquant l'emplacement des anciens cadres. Au revoir les douces étreintes de sa mère quand elle était jeune, au revoir les paroles rassurantes de son père qui trouvait toujours les mots pour la réconforter, plus de repas en famille le week-end. Il ne restait que des souvenirs vides, avec que sa mémoire pour se rappeler des moments oubliés.

Elle attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle ne sait pas, juste un signe ou une indication, une preuve de quoi ? De qui ? Elle n'est pas sur, elle ne peut que supposer qu'elle souhaite quelque chose qui la ferait se sentir mieux, moins triste et seule. Elle erra, à la recherche de son objet inconnu. La chambre était déserte, plus de lit ni de commode, tout comme la salle de bain qui ne possédait plus aucun produit douche, de beauté sur les rebords du bain et du lavabo. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps suite au départ de ses parents, des cernes commençaient à apparaître montrant sa fatigue. Elle devait se reprendre, ne pas se laisser abattre, c'était elle qui avait voulu que ses parents soient en sécurité, maintenant elle n'avait qu'a assumer ses actes. Elle avait encore plein de chose à faire : aider Harry dans sa mission, le garder en sécurité.

Elle était tendue et stressée la boule au ventre, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'était lors des BUSES. Toujours sur ses gardes en cas d'attaque de mangemorts.

Elle redescendit en bas, alla à la vitesse d'escargot, prenant le temps d'observer, d'incruster chaque particule, chaque détail, aussi petit soit-il, de sa maison dans sa rétine. Même si elle avait vécu ici pendant des années, elle n'avait jamais réellement attention aux détails, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tous le loisir de le faire lors de l'été et des vacances mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir sa maison, son enfance, elle voulait se souvenir de tout : des dessins aux feutres sur les murs à l'odeur de sa maison.

C'est sur le rebord de la cheminée qu'elle le vit, son objet inconnu, celui qui la fera se détendre. Un paquet de cigarette. Il appartenait à son père, il a du l'oublié avant de partir. Il fumait de temps en temps quand il était stressé ou après une dispute avec sa mère, ce qui était arrivé plus fréquemment pendant l'été. Elle avait pu entendre les éclats de voix de sa chambre. Elle avait juste souhaité que la situation entre les deux s'améliore mais ce ne fut pas le cas, puis était venu le jour ou elle devait lancer le sort _oubliette. _Elle ne sait pas s'ils s'entendent de nouveaux.

Elle prit le paquet, regarda à l'intérieur, vit sept cigarette avec un briquet orange, elle le sortit et le mit dans la poche de son jean, elle garda le paquet dans sa main. Elle allait le faire, cela la déstressera, mais pas à l'intérieur. Elle sortit par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, lança quelques sorts de protections autour d'elle et du jardin pour éviter de se faire repérer par les adeptes de Voldemort. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de son jardin en traînant des pieds, tachant ses converse de vert. Elle s'assit en tailleur, le dos contre un arbre qui la cachait des regards extérieurs. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers le feuillage de l'arbre lui chauffaient la peau.

Hermione joua avec le paquet, se remit en question de l'acte qu'elle allait faire en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit sa mère quand elle avait quinze ans « _La cigarette c'est mauvais pour la santé, elle tue, donne une mauvaise haleine et les dents jaunes_ » Pour ses parents dentistes avoir des belles dents blanches étaient primordiales. Ils devaient ainsi que leur fille avoir une dentition parfaite. Sauf que cette fois sa mère n'était pas là pour lui dire que c'était mauvais, elle connaissait les risques de la cigarette, le risque d'attraper un cancer des poumons, celui des maladies cardio-vasculaires, des problèmes de peaux.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était mal et qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'elle le regrettera sûrement mais elle en n'avait cure.

Elle sortit une cigarette du paquet, la mit à sa bouche, sortit le briquet de sa poche, coinça la clope entre l'index et la majeur puis l'alluma en prenant le temps de mettre sa main en rempart contre le vent. Elle inspira et toussa la fumée, elle devait aller doucement, c'était la première fois qu'elle en fumait une. Elle reprit une bouffée et la recracha aussi. Elle attendit une trentaine de seconde avant de recommencer, cependant cette fois elle ne toussa pas et elle expira lentement. Elle prit une autre taffe ce coup-ci elle sentit la nicotine montée jusqu'au cerveau lui faisant tourner la tête et les jambes flageolantes alors qu'elle était assise. Elle tritura le filtre de la clope avec l'ongle de son pouce, permettant à la cendre accumulée au bout de tomber. Elle retira une taffe et fit tourner la cigarette entre ses doigts. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe, regarda les nuages tout en continuant de fumer, elle aimait regarder le ciel, cela lui permettait de s'évader et de se calmer. Quand elle eu finit, elle jeta le filtre puis l'écrasa avec son pied.

Moins cinq minutes.

Cela l'avait déstressé et détendue. Cependant elle en prit une autre de son paquet et la fuma.

Encore cinq ou sept minutes en moins de vie.

Quand elle eu finit elle rejoindra Harry et Ron. Et elle garda avec elle le paquet pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, et fuma la fin du paquet lors des moments intenses de leur périple, cependant elle ne regretta pas d'avoir fumé, cela lui avait permis de tenir le coup.

* * *

_"L'erreur entraîne le remords, et le remords empoissonne la vie."_

_-Charlotte Bronte - Jane Eyre._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez le texte.**


End file.
